


Keep Swinging

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: M/M, swing heil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: "the day thomas berger saw his friend being taken away made months full of guilt and regret". p/t





	Keep Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the song below does not refer to swinging, or at least in the context you're thinking of; but I just reeeally like the song.
> 
> Moment of Truth: I did cry at the ending of the movie. Kind of laughed, though. Willi's lines grew kind of repetitive; more than necessary. But it was a good movie because I found another ship: Peter/Thomas. Their ship name should be Müllerger. Let me also mention Javid and Todd/Neil. If you guys know what I'm talking about, awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Swing Kids and 'Keep Swinging' by Blitz Kids. Trust me on this one.

**.: Keep Swinging :.**

" _I woke up from another nightmare_  
_With nobody there to calm my nerve_  
_Just a vision of two summers playing stateside_  
_It seems like such another world_..."

* * *

Thomas Berger tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. The guilt that sank in his mind was unsettling. He rolled onto his side, glancing outside of his bedroom window. The night was deathly quiet - it was cool outside. It made Thomas' skin crawl from the air and silence.

Usually he wouldn't be scared - he was not afraid of the dark. But at that moment, it reminded him that he wasn't exactly fond of darkness, either.

In truth, the whole thing was his fault: Peter Müller was sent away and, dammit, Thomas tried his best to help with a warning. Thomas couldn't ignore the hurt from his friends, but he tried as best as he could. He got too prideful; too cocky. He _changed_.

It wasn't a good time to be mourning, though, because the next morning he had to do his duty. If he didn't, he would have to run and hide all the time. Maybe that's why Arvid left - there was nothing good going on in the world. Not anymore.

 _I was trying to help you_. Thomas squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, repressing the tears. He tried to help Peter escape, but Peter proudly stood up for being a swing kid. That's kind of what he liked about his friend. It took a lot of courage, and, well, Thomas just ran away.

He ran away from his friends, turned from his troubles, and fought against the feelings he kept for so long. In truth, Thomas Berger was a coward. He couldn't escape his life, and more importantly, he could never tell Peter Müller that ever since they became friends, he wanted nothing more than to kiss.

Maybe it was the way Peter would look at him, like searching for approval. Thomas was rebellious in a way, but once in trouble, no longer. He wanted to show the world to Peter, show how much fun there could be where they were living. They suited each other.

Sometimes when Thomas went over to Peter's house, the older boy would be found asleep. That's when Thomas could admire how peaceful his friend looked; how pretty.

One time, boldly, Thomas leaned in really close, mouth brushing against Peter's. The lips felt cold, but smooth. Thomas felt a blush scatter across his face at what he did, but enjoyed it. He hadn't noticed Peter's little brother, Willi Müller, standing at the doorway watching yet. Once he did, he just looked up awkwardly, not saying anything.

Willi shook his head slightly, but left. It was a secret they shared. Maybe Willi forgot, hopefully.

'Swing Heil' were the very last words Thomas said to Peter. And at that minute, for once in the moment Peter smiled, eyes not leaving his.


End file.
